pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Crystal Kingdom mottos
The Crystal Kingdom motto (Japanese: クリスタルキングダムの名乗り Crystal Kingdom's self-introduction) is a motto that Crystal Kingdom members often recite and/or live by. Shining Sombra, Crystalance and Zorua In Pokémon Heroes, Shining Sombra, Crystalance, and Zorua have several mottos, saying one of them in nearly every episode when they reveal themselves to Glorysia and her friends. Early on, they had an irresistible urge to say it whenever hearing the word "trouble", but this seemingly has been left to the past. This motto would usually be said by all members of the trio, but when one of them is not present, another member takes their line. Pokémon Heroes The Series to ''Pokémon Heroes The Series: Equestria Quest'' The original motto was used from Crystal and Sombra! to The Great Equestria War! (Part 1). The background music (Restoration of the Crystal Empire) was used until the end of the first season. The new music debuted in The Mission of Equestrian Agency!. In Crystal and Sombra!, the trio had their mission to steal Glorysia's Fennekin. However, but they fail multiple times. In the dub, they often replace the first two lines with: : Crystalance: Listen, is that a twerpish voice I hear? : Shining Sombra: It's shrieking to me loud and clear. Or : Crystalance: Listen, is that a pitiful head of a Ponies I hear? : Shining Sombra: It whines to me loud and clear. Or something similar. As in Empress Scootaloo and the Kidnapped Oshawott!, Mandibuzz contributes its name after Incineroar. It is notable that the motto is modified more often even in the Japanese version. Pokémon Heroes The Series: Luster Flare and Midnight Mist to Pokémon Heroes The Series: The World of Light Crystal Shores and Crystalpants Crystal Shores and Crystalpants also have a set of mottos, which are similar to Shining Sombra and Crystalance's mottos. In Cosplay Tied Up!, it is implied to be based on Shining Sombra and Crystalance's motto, though in A Firey Rivals!, they state that theirs is actually the correct version. During Equestria Quest, they add "(now) here's our mission, so ya better listen!" after Crystalpants' first line of their version of the "original" motto. Like Zorua and Incineroar, Crystalpants' Malamar appears at the end. Apparently, they have switched to a new motto, which is itself similar to Crystalance and Shining Sombra's Luster Flare and Midnight Mist motto, with Crystal Shores' Shiftry appearing instead of Crystalpants' Malamar. Original motto The Crystalbolts Rip-offs Blast off When defeated, and sent flying off due to a Pokémon's finishing attack (mostly is Skylinda's Flamethrower or Inferno Overdrive) or a malfunction in their mechas, Shining Sombra, Crystalance, and Zorua usually cry, 「やな感じ！」 ("This feels bad!") in the original, which was dubbed "Looks like Crystal Trio's blasting off again!", "Crystal Trio's blasting off again!", or simply "We're blasting off again!" before disappearing into the distance where a twinkle appears. The first time they blasted off was in their debut episode, and the first time the twinkle was seen was during their following blast off, in Crystal and Sombra!. In some episodes, they said their catchphrase while finishing each other's sentences or when it's told by one character or two. Blasting off usually happens only one time per episode, but there have been many occasions in which it has happened multiple times, especially in New Challenger! Her Name is Dawn!, in which they are shown blasting off four times on screen, and heard to blast off many more times offscreen. Another occurrence when they blasted off more than once was in Ready, Set? Blast!, but this could be because the episode focused on Team Rocket and the Crystal Trio. In Ready, Set? Blast!, Shining Sombra blasted off by himself. Crystal Shores and Crystalpants have also "blasted off", they will say "Crystal Duo's blasting off again!" or "And We're blasted off again!", and The Crystalbolts will be say "Looks like the Crystalbolts gets blasted off again!"; however, Crystalance noted once that she, Shining Sombra and Zorua had copyrighted it in How the Mysteries Started. Sometimes, when Crystal Kingdom blasts off, they shout something other than "Then we're blasting off again!", such as in Brianna and Mika, the Mega Battle! when instead they shouted "We're blasting off because of Pinky!" after being defeated by Noivern and Charizard, or Pushing the Electric Shock!, where they shouted "There's nothing sweet about blasting off! AND WE'RE DOING IT AGAIN!!!" after their crystal transformation mecha was destroyed. There are also occasions where they do not blast off per season, but they disappear with the trademark twinkle by other means such as running away. In some very rare instances, they blast off without a twinkle, as seen in their debut, Welcome, The Princess from the Realms! where they fell into Twilight the Lost's hand instead, Not Caving Under Pressure!, where they got attacked or got broken by Mega Swampert, or The Bonds of Mega Evolution!, where they were relaxed by a Eevee's Baby-Doll Eye.Category:Pokémon Heroes Category:Mottos